It has become common practice for phones of all kinds, particularly cell phones, to be used in public places, such as restaurants, bars, parks, trains, and transportation terminals such as train stations and airport terminals. Phone users in public places often speak louder than usual in order to be heard by the call recipient and, whether speaking in a normal voice or louder, may be easily overheard by other persons within a relatively large radius that may be fifteen feet or greater. In addition, the mouth movement of the user is often visible to others who may be capable of reading lips. This often makes the phone user uncomfortable and often compromises privacy making the user unwilling to discuss private matters in a phone conversation in a public place, and many people near a phone user in a public place are disturbed by overhearing his or her telephone voice. Moreover, background noise may often interfere with voice and sound clarity. Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of covering a phone user's mouth and of muffling and/or blocking his or her voice beyond the case sufficiently to the make a phone conversation unintelligible to another person within a few feet of the device, even if the user is speaking louder than normal.